The Immortal Watch Dog
The Immortal Watch Dog (call me IWD) well, the truth is I’ve always been weary about making a profile for myself since I am not sure how objective one person can be about his or her own self and as such will only give you some information about me and let other members of the community add more. I’m not native to manga fox I post primarily on a site called SO and then the Outskirts battle dome second. Though I am originally from a site called Comic Book Rumbles one of the former most influential vs boards out there before its decline. I joined under the IWD name in 2006 though posted in CBUB it’s predecessor board and sort of sister site as the Eternal Watch Dog for a number of years before that, having lurked on sites like Space battles I was a witness to a major changing of the guard of the vs debate community and some of the more brutal flame wars of the Second and early third age of vs communities. When I joined CBR it was during a time of turmoil and during the third year of a four year long Board War (when another forum invades another in this case over disagreements about a certain fictional universe) as such I didn’t really have much time to learn the easy way and was pretty much knee deep in shitstorms suffice to say I got my ass kicked allot. For the first year or so I made your typical noob mistakes and was probably one of the most passionate pro DBZ debaters on that site I got my ass kicked allot LOL eventually had the stupid knocked out of me and grew up .In my time on CBR I was apart trying to defend against some of the earliest Uchiha wank invasions Sasuke fanboys and along with another poster present when early one piece and Naruto wank was countered and contained . I was one of the co authors of the debates that countered the massive Yu Yu Hakusho wank and Inuyasha wank though my contributions laid more in a near constant presence on the forum the more critical wins were achieved by posters way better then I am and as I’ve said I’m usually an eternal witness. I’m known for several things chiefly I’m one of the more aggressive debaters you can come across and also one of the most conservative when it comes to evidence and feats I’ve always placed a very strict adherence to feats over anything else and it shows this has made me very hated or very liked depending on what circles your in (DC fans tend to hate me for my various threads debunking SBP and IC in general ). I try to objective as possible and tend to post in threads of varying topics even if I dislike the series as I believe it’s the duty of a poster to contribute to a topic if you know about it even if you dislike the series in question. From pulp era comics to sci fi and fantasy to comic books I may not be an expert but I probably know about a topic so I try to contribute allot. One of the things I can't stress enough is I don't think I'm a great debater nor do I think I'm that good I think LSM is and penny wise before his banning were likely the top dogs here but I'm probably the most experienced debater here (and probably the grumpiest) I don’t actually support or stand against any particular series though you’ll see me arguing for western comic books allot due to the sheer mismatches posters seem to post. I’m actually a DBZ fan though I’m pretty well known for arguing against it. I know I’m supposed to put a “enemies and allies list” as well if I’m reading the poster profiles right but honestly I don’t have any people I consider permanent enemies on this board. I believe in regulating over hyped characters and wank so if you wank or troll or act biased expect me to be there and arguing against you but I don’t consider it personal. even if we're freinds i'll debate you hard and aggressively but that's mostly because I really do enjoy a good argument outside of debates I'm freindly and willing to help newbs out so if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM if I don't know anything I'll try to find some one who does fer'ya update: I have returned Zer0light here. IWD. hmmmm..... first time i ever meet him was in the obd (or maybe that was just me reading an old thread i never posted in for lolz idk). to me hes a sensible poster, a logical debater and a overall likeble person. Mistress of Magic: Is his 1st fangirl. No one else claim it. Ever. His debating skills are excellent and outside of ripping you apart when he's against you, he seems like a great guy. KiddingtotheInfinite He will eject you with his powers or claim to do so at least, do not mess with him or he will use big letters against you. Zoro-Those big letters might be harsh but they are true as well more often than not Category:Debaters profile